Conventional drum washing machines comprises a horizontal axis type drum which is provided for accommodating laundry and which is rotatably mounted in a water tub in which wash water is reserved, as disclosed by JP-A-H09-187596. In this construction, the drum is supported via a shaft on bearings and rotated by an electric motor. The water tub is supported by a plurality of suspensions so that vibration produced in wash, dehydration and drying steps is prevented from direct transmission to an outer cabinet base (See patent document 1, for example).    Patent document: JP-A-H09-187596